War of the worlds season 3 (crossover)
posted 12, 16, 2018 summary almost 15 years ago in the year 2005, rachel ferrier and her family had the most dramatic experience of her life. today she begins to have terrible nightmares that tell her something much terrible is comming to earth again! story author's note: if you want to know why im making this fanfic, well i wanna try crossing over the war of the worlds (1953) with the (2005) version and simply conect the two together and.. anyway lets get this story started. Episode 1: (?) rachel ferrier POV: My name is rachel ferrier, i was one of many survivors of an alien attack which almost 15 years ago and i was dramatized by it. we didn't know how or why it happened, but we didn't know what hit us. it all started when me and my older brother were droped of at our dad's house while our pregnant mom and her new boyfriend tim were at bostin. it was boring and quiet until a strange storm came and a lightning storm hit us and dad went out to find robbie. after robbie came home, we both waited for dad to come back until dad return with dust all over his body, even i didn't know what it was. pretty soon dad began freaking out telling us that we have to leave in 60 seconds and started packing almost everything, i didn't know what got into him til we got in someones car and drove in a middle of an explosion rampaging everywhere. i began freaking out and screaming but robbie was trying to keep me calm, but deep down i was scared that something bad will happened. present day 14 years later the memories of my dramatized past came back to me in my nightmares and sometimes wake up in a cold sweat while i sat up and sat up still as a statue. every now and them my dad tries to get me a pherapist to talk about the nightmares i kept haveing. because of this thing i keep having the feeling that something else is going to happen, but i didn't know what it is, so i told my brother about it and even he didn't know. after wards i went to bed and pretty soon i had another bad dream but this was much worse than normal. this nightmare i had was no ordanary nightmare... didn't know what it was but deep down i felt that something worse is comeing back to earth and it was telling me something. i immediatly woke up in a much worse way imaginable. as i woke up, i screamed so loud it woke the neighbors, including my parents and step sister carol. they all ran up the stairs and entered my room to check whats going on and why i screamed. soon they found me sitting up on my bed shivering and sweating? mom, dad and tim tried calming me down, soon my 13 year old sister came up to see whats going on, only to find that i was in a state thats indiscribable to her. i felt that i was breathing heavily and became difficult to calm myself after this recent dream i had. next morning, i told them everything about the nightmare i had last night and it was hard for them to take in every word i said, but when i finished talking, the whole house became silent and soon my dad told me to wait in the living room as both mom and dad went to have a private conversation, deep down i knew that they thought i was going crazy after the event that took place almost 15 years ago. so after they finished talking they told me to go in my room and wait up stairs. i tried putting my thoughts in order but deep in the back of my mind i knew that i can't stay here and have to leave